


Белое Рождество

by ivor_seghers



Category: Shame (2011), Starter for 10 (2006)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivor_seghers/pseuds/ivor_seghers
Summary: «Do not neglect to show hospitality to strangers, for by doing that some have entertained angels without knowing it.»― Holy Bible: King James VersionA fic in Russian, written as a Christmas gift to hatter.mad and Friday_on_my_mind, on the prompt: "Shame and Starter for Ten crossover, UST, happy ending at least implied."





	Белое Рождество

Слэш-новогодний подарок для hatter.mad, по заказу: "юст, ХЭ должен хотя бы подразумеваться"

Фандом: кроссовер фильмов «Попасть в десятку» (без последних 10 минут) и «Стыд». Время действия сдвинуто вперед, в сторону «Стыда».

*  
«Do not neglect to show hospitality to strangers, for by doing that some have entertained angels without knowing it.» / «Не отказывайте в гостеприимстве незнакомцам, ибо так некоторые приглашали в дом ангелов, сами того не ведая».  
― Holy Bible: King James Version

*  
Брайан учился, учился, учился – головы от книжек не поднимал. Сначала, когда вернулся в университет после своего эпичного провала - потому что никому не мог смотреть в глаза от стыда. Потом – потому что замаячила возможность на целый семестр отправиться изучать американскую литературу в университет Чикаго. По обмену. Джексон и на Аляску полетел бы – главное, куда-нибудь, где его никто не знает, никто не будет провожать взглядом и усмехаться вслед.  
\- Как же так? Получается, ты на Рождество домой не приедешь? – переживала мама по телефону.  
\- Нет! Билеты уже заказаны.  
Вообще-то, дату для билетов он выбрал сам. Он просто не хотел встречать Рождество дома. Не хотел встречать его вообще никак.   
*  
Прилетев в Нью-Йорк, Брайан Джексон обнаружил, что: а) он забыл в очки в самолете, б) в бюро находок их нет, в) следующий рейс стартует в другом аэропорту, и он уже опоздал. Представители авиакомпании в ответ на просьбы о помощи послали Брайана в головной офис.  
Нужный адрес Брайан нашел только к вечеру, когда уже стемнело, и он осатанел от деловитых толп на улицах и тревожного мигания неоновых реклам.  
Джексон проник в огромный небоскреб, перечитал нацарапанные на бумажке координаты авиакомпании, пританцовывая от нетерпения ткнул в кнопку лифта, а когда двери перед ним раздвинулись, смело ринулся по коридору. Вся надежда была на то, что хоть кто-то еще остался в офисе.  
Но вокруг было подозрительно пустынно…  
Раздался жуткий грохот – это Брайан не разглядел стеклянную дверь с неприметной табличкой.  
Дверь была прочной, она только снялась с верхней петли и угрожающе покосилась.  
Брайан инстинктивно схватился за голову, ощупывая будущую шишку. Но боль сразу сменилась радостью – за дверью оказался человек! Он, кстати и придержал ее, чтобы она не повалилась.  
\- Извините! – пылко воскликнул Брайан на пороге. – Но я не спал два дня и потерял очки. Я пропустил пересадку, вам наверное звонили, там в билете про аэропорт было мелким шрифтом! – от волнения Брайан говорил много и быстро. – Ваши сотрудники мне обещали, что в головном офисе должны войти в положение, мне обязательно нужно выписать новый билет!  
И он вцепился в мощное, обтянутое светло-голубым кашемировым джемпером предплечье.  
Глаза у Брайана были сумасшедшие, пальтишко перекосилось, клетчатый шарф сбился на сторону.  
Брэндон окаменел. 

Одно плечо подпирает массивную стеклянную панель, на другой руке повис необъяснимый посетитель. Если бы мимо проходил скульптор, намеренный изваять воплощение замешательства, он бы обязательно сделал с Брэндона эскиз. 

Салливан осторожно выпустил дверь, затем вывернулся из цепкой хватки.

Слишком много крутых виражей за последние две недели.  
Сначала пришлось спешно принимать обязанности начальника отдела после смерти Дэвида. Ничто, как говорится, не предвещало. «Дэвид, у тебя есть замечание по отчету? Дэвид? Дэвид!» Вскрытие показало, что от инсульта. Хорошо еще, что умер на посту, за своим письменным столом, а не в каком другом месте. Брэндону ли было не знать о том, как его начальник порой бездарно куролесил. Ему было не жалко Дэвида. Но стала мучить мысль: что если и я так? В любую минуту ведь может… А вдруг сейчас? И появлялась эта мысль в самые ненужные моменты. Девушку с таким настроем не снимешь. Ну ладно, снять-то можно, а что с ней дальше делать?   
После пары сокрушительных фиаско Брэндон смирился с судьбой и стал проводить вечера на работе. 

\- Я работаю с претензиями организаций, а не частных клиентов. Выписывать билеты не в моей компетенции. Обратитесь в отдел претензий в аэропорту…  
\- Но они послали меня сюда. Это же главный офис?  
Голубоглазый парень с надеждой глядел Брэндону в лицо. Салливан и так обычно чувствовал себя некомфортно под прямым взглядом – а тут аж голова закружилась.  
\- Да, но частных клиентов здесь не принимают, - повторил Брэндон и вытер испарину.  
\- Вы не хотите мне помочь? Тогда проводите меня к своему боссу!  
\- Не могу.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что он на кладбище. В могиле.   
На такое даже этот настырный парень не сразу нашелся, что ответить.  
\- В среду похоронили, - пояснил любящий точность Брэндон.  
\- Я вам очень сочувствую, правда! – растерянно проговорил британский гость. - Но мне-то как быть?   
\- Я посмотрю, что смогу сделать, - дал слабину Салливан.  
Отдел претензий напортачил, и все. Не в первый раз. Взяли какую-нибудь новенькую, и на, вместо того, чтобы слупить с растяпы штраф и перевыпустить билет, послала его сюда. Позвонить завтра, устроить разнос.  
\- Я запишу вашу фамилию. Приходите завтра. В наше отделение в аэропорту.   
В голубых глазах паренька заблестела надежда.  
Брайан с интересом огляделся в офисе. Там был удобный диван и кресло, в котором можно поместиться полностью. Да и серое ковровое покрытие так и манило прилечь!  
\- А может я у вас здесь посплю? – пришла в голову Брайана блестящая идея. - Ну, переночую, а утром улечу, - махнул он рукой в сторону огромного окна с рассыпанными в ночи разноцветными электрическими огоньками. Ветер швырнул в стекло горсть сухого снега.   
\- Нет, - ответил Брэндон. 

И тут Брайан прислонился к стене и заплакал. Он делал это самозабвенно, хотя и не очень громко. В конце концов, сейчас ему ничего не мешало - очки не запотеют, друзья не обзовут девчонкой, они в Эссексе, на другом конце света. Сейчас его выгонят на мороз, в метель. То ли искать хостел, то ли возвращаться в постылый аэропорт и ночевать где-нибудь на скамейке… А еще надо будет позвонить маме и сказать, что долетел – он ведь обещал! Придется врать!  
Пока Брайан убивался, Салливан косился на него от компьютера даже с некоторой опаской. Пожалуй, он чувствовал бы себя так же, если бы в офис вбежал лесной олень. И это был бы даже более простой вариант, потому что ясно, что в таком случае надо звонить в службу отлова диких животных. Что делать с парнем с густым британским акцентом, который срывает дверь с петель и начинает плакать, Брэндон не знал. Джексон, Брайан Джексон, не вписывался в его распорядок жизни.  
\- Можно ваш посадочный талон, если не затруднит? – спросил он на пробу.  
Может быть, он перестанет выглядеть неведомой зверушкой, если предъявит документы.  
Пришелец плакал и не реагировал.   
Аэропорт Ла-Гардия тем временем как ни в чем не бывало принимал и отправлял рейсы по внутреннем направлениям США, и находился на севере районе Квинс, не так далеко от Брэндоновой квартиры.   
Брэндон осторожно подошел к рыдающему парню и, стиснув его запястья, оторвал руки от лица. Лицо было мокрое и заплаканное, словно он рыдал целый час. От неожиданности Брайан умолк.  
\- Я живу недалеко от аэропорта, - сам себе дивясь, проговорил Брэндон, крепко держа его, словно, стоило отпустить, рыдания возобновятся. – Можете переночевать у меня.   
Влажная, дрожащая улыбка.  
\- Вы очень добры.  
Тот медленно разжал пальцы и шагнул назад.  
\- Сомневаюсь.

\- Нет, правда, мистер… Простите, я не расслышал, как вас зовут.   
\- Салливан. Можно просто Брэндон.  
\- Брайан Джексон. Я так рад!   
Брэндон повернулся к нему спиной, чтобы Джексон в порыве благодарности не бросился к нему на шею. От этих британских провинциалов всего можно ожидать.  
*  
В метро Брайан сперва вертелся и не мог устроиться: то пристраивал к себе на колени, то пытался поставить на пол свой рюкзак. Что у него там - компьютер или планшет, смена белья, документы?   
Потом задремал.  
Брэндон с привычной зоркостью обшаривал взглядом вагон, цепляясь за острую скулу, нижнюю губу, кокетливо закушенную, облегающий джинсы, такие же, как у той девушки за триста…  
\- Нам, кажется, выходить, - подал голос Брайан.  
\- Почему?  
\- Ты говорил, это твоя станция.  
Квинс. Чуть не проехали.  
Ни одно доброе дело не остаётся безнаказанным. Брэндон поднялся и шагнул к дверям.  
Брайан вскинул голову и, отвечая на взгляд, пронизал воздух голубым электричеством. Одно движение – и они уже непостижимым образом пришиты друг к другу. Эта нить отзывается где-то, как у рыбы, попавшей на крючок, зудит, пока леска не натянулась. Это секундное событие еще не осознано. Ниточка была тонкой, как трещина, которую дало окружающее нью-йоркское бытие. Но ничто уже не было цельным. Само время неслышно раскололось на до и после.  
Брайан выскочил вслед за своим благодетелем, вырвался было вперед и беспокойно оглянулся.  
Брэндон вздохнул, но ничего не сказал.   
Приглашать незнакомого британца домой – это было уже слишком. Еще не хватало присматривать за ним в общественном транспорте. Пусть сам следит за тем, чтобы не потеряться.  
\- «I don't know how to say it, but somehow it seems to me  
That at Christmas man is almost what God sent him here to be.”  
«Послушайте простую речь: становится любой  
Под Рождество – почти что тем, кем он задуман Богом», - сказал Брайан и дружелюбно улыбнулся.   
\- Очень справедливо, - нейтральным голосом отметил Брэндон.  
Может быть, именно так выглядит светская беседа в Британии?  
Литература никогда не входила в число профильных предметов, которые Салливан выбирал для себя, и он не узнал в Брайановском исполнении цитату из классика американской поэзии Эдварда Альберта Геста.  
*  
Брэндон отпер дверь, и Брайан обессиленно ввалился в квартиру, стаскивая с себя рюкзак.   
\- Мистер Джексон... Брайан, можно ваши документы, чтобы с утра я мог заняться ими в первую очередь?  
Будет не лишнее дать этому парню поспать утром подольше. Самолёт без него не улетит, тем более, что у него ещё даже нет билета.  
Брайан кивнул и вытащил из рюкзака бумаги. Брэндон уединился на кухне с ноутбуком, предоставив гостю располагаться самостоятельно. Работой Салливан заниматься не собирался, хватит с него на сегодня! Самое время открыть порносайт без звука.  
Когда некоторое время спустя он собрался лечь, то обнаружил, что Брайан занял хозяйскую кровать. Наглость – второе счастье. Джексон свернулся в клубок, намотав на себя одеяло таким образом, что наружу торчал только нос и выбивалось несколько каштановых вихров. Нет, с другой стороны высовывалась маленькая ступня с короткими ровными пальцами. Брэндон боролся с возмущением и желанием пощекотать ступню: интересно, уберётся она или нет?.. Он наклонился низко над постелью. Не взять ли гостя в охапку, прямо так, не перетащить ли на диван?   
Нет, проснется.  
Брэндон изучил распечатанное приглашение из Университета Чикаго. Интересно же, за какие заслуги Джексона пригласили в Америку... И почему дата не сходится? Зачем Брайану лететь туда на десять дней раньше?  
*  
Оказавшись в чужом жилье, Брайан стащил ботинки, огляделся, тихо пробежался по квартире и завалился спать. В эти минуты крайнего утомления им руководили исключительно инстинкты, поэтому он привычно выбрал самое удобное местечко и пухлое одеяло, а диваном и тощим пледом пренебрег.  
На диване пришлось устраиваться Брэндону, но спалось ему внезапно хорошо, и без кошмаров. Когда он проснулся, было очень светло, он вскинулся, не опоздал ли, глянул не время – будильник еще не прозвенел. Свет отражался от стен, белый-белый.  
Из кухни, чисто номинально отделенной от гостиной перегородкой, раздавалось шкворчание масла и запах жареного, а также тихое, немузыкальное пение.  
Брайан, который еще не отошел от джет-лэга, проснулся в пять часов утра, помылся и проголодался. В футболке и джинсах, босой, с растрепанными влажными волосами он напевал, склонившись над сковородкой, и весело поглядывал на снег.   
\- Вот, французские тосты, - гордо объявил он хозяину.  
Выражение лица у Брэндона было, как у холодильника. Услышав, что у него на кухне хозяйничают, он вскочил с кровати от возмущения и сократил свою утреннюю рутину до самого минимума (одеться и почистить зубы). Но за несколько потребовавшихся на это минут он не нашел слов для должной реакции. Зато вспомнил, что он сам пригласил этого чертова Джексона домой и не объяснил ему правила, как в этом доме надо себя вести. Например, не открывать дверцы шкафов и холодильников. Не открывать вообще ничего, что физически можно открыть.   
В общем, Брэндон не знал, что сказать прямо сейчас – не «доброе утро» ведь, когда это точно не соответствует действительности.   
Излучая ледяное неодобрение, Брэндон налил себе чая.  
\- Смотри, они даже не подгорели, - сказал Брайан, ставя тарелку на стол.  
\- В письме от университета сказано, что тебя ждут с нового года, а билет ты взял на десять дней раньше…   
В трудную минуту Брэндон брал пример с компьютеров и сейчас произвел откат системы до того момента, когда проблем было меньше.   
\- …Зачем?   
\- Ну как же! Заселиться в комнату. Разобрать вещи – ой, вещи! – схватился Брайан за сердце. – И осмотреть достопримечательности, - наскоро договорил он предыдущую мысль. - Но вещи куда теперь денутся? На них никакого адреса, только эта, багажная бирка.   
Брэндон смотрел на гостя с непроницаемым лицом. Тот всполошился так, словно вез в Чикаго триста грамм кокаина в грязных носках. Секунду Салливан наслаждался чужим смятением, но злорадство ему было, в общем-то, не свойственно.  
\- Досмотрят и будут хранить в камере для багажа до востребования, но не более шести месяцев, - ответил Брэндон, выдержав паузу. - К сожалению, достопримечательности Чикаго тебе придется осмотреть позже, - меланхолично продолжил он, листая в телефоне прогноз погоды. Это была хорошая возможность не встречаться с гостем глазами. Ситуация складывалась возмутительно нелепая, Брэндон был не готов глядеть ей в лицо. – Надвигается циклон. За ночь выпала месячная норма осадков в виде снега. Боюсь, что вчерашний рейс в Чикаго был последним на этой неделе.  
И он поддел на вилку кусочек тоста.  
Установилась короткая тишина. Белоснежную кухню заливал утренний свет. За окном все так же в серо-белой круговерти танцевали снежинки.  
Брайан, пережевывая горячий гренок с яйцом и с наслаждением запивая его чаем, тоже не готов был задумываться о маячащей впереди лавине проблем. Хотелось, пусть только на время завтрака, отсрочить экзистенциальную битву с бытием. Разрядить ситуацию непринужденной светской беседой.  
\- Вы под утро что-то спали беспокойно, так я вас одеялком накрыл, - сказал он лирично.   
И улыбнулся, как мальчик-дебил.  
\- …То есть пледом.  
Ответное выражение лица Брэндона не поддается описанию, тем более, что это лицо закрыла взлетевшая к нему ладонь.  
\- Что-то попало в глаз? - забеспокоился Брайан, - Хотите, я посмотрю?  
Он придвинулся к Брэндону, заглядывая ему в лицо взволнованными голубыми глазами. Салливан вывернулся, как змея, и скрылся в ванной, надёжно заперев за собой дверь. Ему необходимо было несколько минут одиночества. Интересно, за какие преступления сажают теперь в одиночную камеру?..   
На Брайана он не сердился: в чем виноват парень, у которого жизненного опыта, как у амёбы, а мозг занят в основном образовательным процессом? Хороший бесхитростный мальчик, хотя и бойкий, такого не выгнать на улицу без мучений совести. Он чем-то напоминал персонажей Керуака и поэтов-битников, которых Брэндон читал очень давно. Эти парни ездили по стране автостопом и ночевали где придётся, а уж если их при том накормят - это праздник, вообще. И они везде чувствовали себя дома. Не стеснялись открывать чужие шкафы, забираться в чужие кровати, уводить чужих жён: такое было в порядке вещей. Салливана подобная жизнь смущала и привлекала.  
Может, лучше было не брать квартиру в кредит, не устраиваться в офис компании, а просто купить себе мотоцикл и колесить по этой огромной стране, выгребая навоз на разных там ранчо и намывая посуду в дешёвых забегаловках? А к старости, если доживет, осесть где-нибудь в Колорадо.  
Брэндон со вздохом вернулся из своего параллельного бытия в то, которое было на данный момент реальным.   
Он зажмурился и сунул голову под кран.  
\- С вами все хорошо? - спросил из-за двери Брайан.  
\- Отлично,- ответил Брэндон, отплевываясь от холодной воды.  
\- Это был осколок зеркала Снежной Королевы? – продолжил Брайан свои вопросы уже в кухне. Он отполировал свою тарелку, с хрустом поедал из пачки печенье, и сыпал словами с бойкостью студента-гуманитария. - Как вы думаете, что мне стоит посмотреть в Нью-Йорке?  
\- Музей Метрополитен. Центральный парк. Статую Свободы. – автоматически ответил Брэндон. – А что?   
\- Думаю, куда сходить, пока вы на работе! – жизнерадостно ответил Брайан.  
А это был бы хороший вариант, - подумал Брэндон, - если бы он болтался по городу, вместо того, чтобы лазить в квартире по ящикам и шкафам.  
Вариант выгнать Брайана он уже не рассматривал.   
Домашний ребенок, уверенный, что кто-то в итоге утешит его и решит все проблемы. Такие как Брайан Джексон не готовы к жизни в реальном мире. Они всегда опаздывают на самолёты, теряют очки, забывают багаж или документы... и находят идиотов, допоздна засиживающихся на работе.  
А если бы они не встретились, где Джексон бы ночевал?   
Он представил себе, как Брайан, зябко кутаясь в свое куцее пальтишко, шагает один по длинному переходу в метро…  
\- Кто эта женщина на фотографии? – послышалось из комнаты, и Брендон метнулся туда.  
Слава богу, не порножурнал: фотография Сисси.  
\- Моя сестра.  
\- Как здорово! - восхитился Брайан, - Похожа на кинозвезду!  
Фото было сделано лет восемь назад, в счастливое для Сисси время надежд. Салливан поставил у себя фото в тот день, когда сестра в последний раз резала вены и выжила. Вообще-то он был не склонен хранить изображения родственников.   
\- Она пробовалась в кино, но неудачно. Сейчас поет в ресторанах.  
\- Вот бы ее послушать! – простонал Брайан прямо в лицо фотографии – он разглядывал ее на расстоянии десяти сантиметров.   
Может быть, это и неплохая идея.   
Опершись локтями о столешницу, Брайан согнулся под прямым углом, так что серая футболка с эмблемой университета задралась, открывая кожу над поясом поношенных низко сидящих джинсов.  
Пойти в ресторан, а не оставаться с ним в квартире.  
\- Это можно устроить, - сказал Салливан. – Она меня приглашает с тех пор, как сюда переехала. Недавно звонила, звала.  
«Давай встретимся хоть под Рождество! Брэн-дон, мы ведь одна семья».  
У него закралась мысль, что Брайан может начать клеиться к Сисси. Нет, это - вряд ли: увидит её и поймёт, что ее очарование в основном рукотворное - косметика, платье, духи. Он же мальчишка, ему должны нравиться юные девочки. Конечно, он не будет к ней клеиться, да и она к нему, на него же без смеха смотреть невозможно.  
Брайан выпрямился и облизал губы, глядя близоруко и доверчиво.  
\- Да, - подытожил Салливан, - Очень хорошая идея.   
Они расстались до вечера.  
*  
Место, где пела Сисси, было вовсе не таким шикарным, как год назад. Джексон в своих джинсах и синем свитере не создавал впечатления диссонанса. Его костюм и галстуки, как он утверждал, улетели в Чикаго в багаже. Сначала британский провинциал любопытно осматривался по сторонам, а когда в круг света вышла Сисси, застыл, устремив в ее сторону восторженный взгляд. Платье блестело. Очевидно, бог не наградил Джексона ни слухом музыкальным, ни вкусом, заключил Брэндон, потому что, сколько ни пела Сисси, он смотрел на нее все так же восхищенно.  
«Когда же я научусь не наступать на одни и те же грабли?» - подумал Брэндон, когда Сисси подсела к ним.   
Краснея и заикаясь, Брайан рассыпался в комплиментах, настолько нечленораздельных, словно он уже надрался, хотя Брэндон заказал каждому всего-навсего пепси - девственный «Куба либре», как отметил шутник-бармен.   
«Такой же девственный, как эта «Куба либре», - рискованно подумал Брэндон, хоть и трезвый был, глядя на брайаново смятение и сияющий взгляд. «И сразу видно, что очки потерял.»   
Брайан аж лег грудью на стол, так тянулся он к Сисси. К чудесному ароматному видению, которое маячит в полутьме, размытое близорукостью и молодыми гормонами.   
\- Дэвид умер, - раздельно проговорил Брэндон, надеясь положить конец безобразию.  
\- Дэвид? Какой это? – подняла брови Сисси, не затронутая новостью.  
Вот так вот. И помнить не помнит мужиков, с которыми спала… Еще и двойные стандарты, - с отвращением отметил Брэндон, добавляя к списку своих грехов. Он-то сам - если девушка не говорит имя, он не спрашивает.   
\- А, забей, - сказал он и допил пепси-колу.   
\- Это начальник Брэндона, - сказал паренек с по-молодому цепкой памятью. Его-то упоминание о смерти как-то встряхнуло.   
\- Ой, - выпрямилась Сисси. – Это у тебя шишка, Брай-ан?   
Она бывает очень целеустремленной в том, что не касается работы и прочих скучных практических вещей. Если Сисси чего-то надо, она будет этого добиваться. Идти к этому, как сомнамбула, переступая через смерть, время, расстояния, приличия.  
Она протягивает руку вперед – браслет скользит по запястью, отмечая ее движение фальшивым блеском - осторожно касается лба, обходя небольшое фиолетовое пятно с припухлостью, и зарывается пальцами в волосы. Она запускает пальцы в буйные каштановые кудри, до самого основания. Прямо при всех. Брайан подается вперед, навстречу, расплывается в благодарной трепещущей улыбке и громко дышит.  
Брэндон сжимает зубы до скрипа и уходит в туалет.  
*  
Брайан подпрыгнул на месте – рука запуталась в волосах – и беспокойно завертел головой, оглядываясь.  
\- Ой, да он всегда так, - сказала Сисси. - Не бери в голову.  
\- По-моему, Брэндон действительно переживает.  
\- Почему? - осторожно спросила Сисси и отхлебнула своего коктейля.  
\- Из-за Дэвида. Он ведь с ним дружил?  
\- Не думаю, что Брэндон вообще с кем-то дружит. У него, по-моему, другие интересы в жизни.  
И Сисси задумчиво посмотрела на Брайана, гадая, не относится ли он к этим интересам.  
\- Всё так странно, - Брайан почесал в затылке и привел свою шевелюру уже в полнейший беспорядок. – Здесь, в Америке.  
\- Тут не Америка виновата… Да, - резко обернулась Сисси, предвосхищая вопрос подошедшего официанта. – Еще «Кровавую Мэри», пожалуйста… А ты не пьешь? Тебе двадцать один-то есть? Или восемнадцать?   
Ее смущала бесхитростность этого экзотичного паренька. Она не только из-за себя, но и за брата переживала.   
\- Есть, - надулся Брайан. – Просто не пью, и всё, - сказал он из солидарности с Брэндоном, отличным человеком (какие бы у него ни были секреты).  
\- Прости, сцена зовет.  
После пары коктейлей на выпитый ранее бренди мисс Салливан действительно хотелось петь. Точнее, она больше не видела к этому препятствий.   
\- …Ты же хочешь вновь услышать этот голос умирающего котенка?  
Официант поставил бокал на стол.  
\- Можешь пока попробовать. Вкусно.  
Сисси засмеялась и широким уверенным шагом, задевая столы, двинулась к микрофону.  
*  
Сестра. Незнакомый парень, с виду подросток. Никому лучше не знать, под какие фантазии Брэндон дрочил в туалете. Он старался сделать так, чтобы хоть кровосмешения там не было – но кончить получилось, только оказавшись между ними, на полу ресторана, под взглядами застывших от возмущения посетителей.  
«I am dreaming of a white Christmas!» - донеслось из динамиков, транслировавших музыку из зала в туалет. Сисси распелась, в смысле, вошла во вкус. Брэндон озабоченно проверил отражение в зеркале и вышел наружу, навстречу дальнейшим испытаниям. Еще недавно перспектива утихомиривать пьяную сестру его ужаснула бы, но сейчас она показалась наименьшим из зол.  
Хорошо еще, что повезло поймать на заснеженной улице такси. В метро Сисси была нетранспортабельна. Но и в машине размещение напомнило старую логическую задачу про волка, козу и кочан капусты. Коза и кочан с подозрительной готовностью заняли места сзади. Такси, меся колесами снег, поползло вперед, в снежную темноту. Радио славило вездесущее Белое Рождество, заглушая любые подозрительные шумы, стон ли, шорох ли платья, вжиканье молнии. Сплелись вместе, она оседлала его, подхватила под затылок, прижала в тихом, жадном поцелуе. Ничего этого в зеркало заднего вида было не видно.  
Волк, не стерпев, оглянулся. Сисси дремала, положив голову Брайану на плечо. Тот смотрел в окно.  
Юный Брайан побаивался буйных во хмелю женщин. К тому же, запах алкоголя и тяжесть душистой кудрявой головки на плече разбудили воспоминания о страшных ошибках, которые он успел допустить. Если бы он так позорно не оговорился! Если бы он мог после этого подойти к Ребекке! Нет, никогда… Сейчас он даже не знал, о какой оговорке сожалел больше – о той, когда, обнимая девушку, ошибся именем, или когда в решающей игре подставил свою команду. Как бы ни было, он заслуживает добровольного изгнания.  
Погрузившись в меланхолию, Брайан едва заметил, как машина остановилась. Салливан заботливо выгреб сестру из машины и проводил ее до двери подъезда. Он даже не полюбопытствовал, у кого Сисси поселилась на этот раз.   
Вернувшись, Брэндон занял ее место на заднем сидении, потер лицо рукой, назвал свой адрес.   
\- Как же я устал от всего этого, - тихо сказал он через некоторое время.  
\- Да, алкоголизм у женщины - это хуже нет, - убежденно поддержал разговор Брайан, повторяя мнение своей матушки, которое полностью разделял.  
Брэндон положил руку ему на бедро. Мрачные мысли мигом вылетели из брайановой головы, вытесненные абсолютным недоумением. Всю оставшуюся дорогу Брайан разглядывал бледную длиннопалую руку так, словно раньше никогда человеческих рук не видел – и запомнил ее во всех подробностях. Один раз он отважился поднять взгляд на лицо. Брэндон сидел с закрытыми глазами и выглядел очень усталым. И даже так, словно у него что-то болело.  
Больше ничего необычного не случилось.  
*  
\- Я все-таки лягу на кровати, - сказал Брэндон.  
-Да, конечно! – подпрыгнул его гость. – Извини!  
Может, у него спина болит после вчерашней ночевки на диване, с раскаянием подумал Брайан. Он вообще не очень здоровым выглядит. Может, он как мама – та только на специальном матрасе может спать, иначе поясница разламывается.   
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – забеспокоился Брайан. – У тебя что-то вид усталый. Может тебе чаю? Или в магазин за чем-нибудь сбегать? Или в аптеку? – заметался он, как молодой олень в свете фар.  
\- Спасибо, не стоит, - и Салливан исчез в спальне.  
А Брайану не спалось. Он заварил чай, осторожно заглянул в спальню. Там лампа горела, хозяин читал какой-то журнал.  
\- Ты не спишь? Я тебе чаю принес.  
Брэндон вскинул голову.  
Это неудобно, когда человек, мало что ничего не отвечает, так еще и расплывается бледным пятном. Без очков-то как плохо.   
Брайан поставил чай на тумбочку и присел на край кровати.  
\- У тебя температуры нет? – потянулся он ко лбу.   
Но промахнулся и оперся ладонью о подушку – Брэндон быстрым и точным движением придвинул его к себе, запустив пальцы в волосы на затылке. От удивления Брайан оторопел. Секунды они глядели друг другу в глаза, очень близко, Брайан глядел в сероватое, каменное лицо, пока оно не изменилось, не пошло судорогой, будто каменная плита треснула изнутри от землетрясения, тряхнуло кровать, Брайан моргнул, рука скользнула по шее, сползла вниз по плечу.   
\- Что?.. – прошептал Брайан тихо-тихо, видя, что лицо у Брэндона разгладилось, глаза закрылись, будто он сразу, наконец, уснул. Губы только едва шевельнулись:  
\- Лучше не спрашивай.   
И Брайан тихо выкрался наружу, выключив за собой свет, рассеянно трогая затылок на ходу. Он зажег торшер в гостиной, принес себе чая, достал из рюкзака Сэлинджера и завалился на диван с книжкой и чаем с печеньем. Почти как дома.   
*  
С утра светило солнце, и уже оказалось можно лететь.  
\- Спасибо! – говорил Брайан. – Брэндон, ты меня очень, очень, очень выручил. Я буду тебе писать! Я ведь знаю адрес.


End file.
